POST PRODUCTION SUIT
POST PRODUCTION SUITE Engineering is a key part of post production and it has become an increasingly vital role within editing suites. The main engineering roles within an editing suite involve making sure all the equipment is working and that the workflow works correctly meaning the footage can be passed around easily and quickly. Editing suites rely on this speed and efficiency to get from the ingestion process to the delivery as quickly as possible. The equipment/software used along with the highly skilled professionals required to use them makes post production a very expensive process so getting the job done quickly is key. Added by Johnnyreed10 This is a diagram of the workflow of a post production suite including both the editing suite (video) and audio dubbing (audio). There are many different aspects of post production and they all play a vital role to creating a finished video. INGEST - At the start of the workflow. Raw footage/rushes are ingested into the system, the footbage is then given meter data, which is important for the rest of the workflow, this data may include technical information, project information and timecode. Once the footage is logged it is ready for the offline edit. EDITING - OFFLINE - At this stage an editor will use compressed versions of the original clips. A edit of the finished video will be made using the ingested clips. Once this is done is it exported along with an EDL (edit decision list) and is conformed replacing the low resolution images with the original high resolution clips and the video is moved onto the next stage is the work flow. [click for Apple Manual EDL page] SOUND/AUDIO DUBBING - Sound is where any music or voice overs are added to the video. At this stage the audio would be checked and any sound effects/follies would also be added to the video. GRAPHICS - Depending on the type of programme graphics is where any titles (names of interviewers or programme titles) would to added to the video. Within graphics any stings for logos or opening credits would also be added. VFX - VFX or CGI (computer generated graphics) is different to the Graphics section as this is where any 3D assets (3d animation that makes up any image) is created and incorporated. Within this stage the video is also composited meaning that is passes through a compositing based software which layers the different sections of both real footage and animation that make up a frame and layers them on top of each other to give the video a believably realistic 3D environment. This a key part of the work flow as it layers parts into a complete image. Nuke is one of the compositing software's that are used within post production workflows Click here for more information on the Nuke homepage. GRADE - Grade is where the different images are checked to make sure they match, colour is one of the main ways the clips can be matched as some may need minor adjustments to mirror other clips. During this stage a video can be given a style or a theme that can instantly be recognisable. Grade is also where image quality is checked and modified. Images can be improved by making dark areas of an image darker and light areas lighter, this image quality process can drastically improve the look of clips. QUALITY CONTROL - As the video comes towards the end of the workflow is has to be passed as legal (meaning is obeys by broadcasting regulations for video and audio) if at this stage a video is failed then a correction will need to be made before it can be exported. In quality control the content is also reviewed and any offensive images or phrases may be taken out. Once a video is passed it can be exported. DELIVERY - The final stage of the workflow and this is where the finished video is converted into different platforms that the right holders have requested. These platforms range from high definition video files to compressed Internet protocol television files. Envy is a well know post production suite located in Soho, London. This website shows the different roles that are required, the studios that they use and the type of content that they produce click here to visit Envy's webpage.